Hot blooded
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: A collection of one shots from different seasons and a few with. spoilers from season five. Most will be B/B but im going to try my hand at others. Please read and review.
1. Quiet Evening

_Hey so this just a little one shot of Brennan and Booth getting together. It just came to me. So review if you like or if you don't i don't care. Just review? (:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Quiet Evening.

Brennan sat down in her office after a long day of investigating with Booth. It was late and she was finishing up some paper work. The case they had been working was difficult but they did catch their killer. And for that she was glad. A foster child had been killed by his foster parents, because he was too much of a handful. Wasn't what they had expected, they got too overwhelmed and snapped. The case made her think about her own upbringings, foster homes she'd been to, and the reason behind all of it.

She was fifteen when her parents mysteriously disappeared. It was just her and Russ for a short time. He'd tried many times to make up for their absence but she just shut him out.

She didn't have any idea why they were gone or the circumstances they had left under. She didn't know about their criminal ties or the awful people who they knew would be looking for her.

All she knew was she was alone. Russ, thinking she'd be better off without him, left. With not so much as a farewell. She remembered the rejection, the pain that was added to her heart as she watched him go. That was when she was thrown into the system. Foster care. Shrugged off like an unwanted item. Just another unfortunate orphan being moved from place to place, seeking comfort and some form of affection anywhere she could find it. But that stage only lasted briefly.

That's when it started. When she started building her walls. When she started to hide behind logic and reason. It was all she had. At that age she wasn't very pretty, or popular. The only reason she had ever fit in was because of Russ. Now he was gone and she was left an outcast. Throughout the next few years she was placed in numerous different foster homes. Some of the families were friendly. Others were the exact opposite.

She dealt with abuse and neglect but she trudged on and those walls, they got higher and higher. Until He came along.

She had found him over confident and cocky in the very beginning. But as she spent more and more time with him, she realized she was completely wrong.

This man was compassionate, loving, kind, smart, protective and her best friend. Seeley Booth. The man who looked at her walls and instead of declaring her as a lost cause, he stayed and knocked them down, slowly and carefully.

They had real chemistry that was built upon trust and caring about one another. He had helped her through so much, and she did the same for him. They had stood over death together, been happy, been sad, laughed, cried. They had something special. She had never known anything like this.

She wouldn't know what to do if he ever left her and that scared her. Alot. She'd never been this dependent on someone since the age of fifteen. What if things didn't work out the way she hoped they would? Everything would be ruined. Their partnership, their friendship. Everything. She didn't know if she could take that risk.

But being rational she thought about both sides of that argument and was reminded of everything that could go right. Just thinking about his warm, reassuring, chocolate brown eyes...she forgot about all the negatives. the positives outweighed the negatives a million to one. She knew that he was worth it. If she could be with him for the rest of her life, then she was willing to go the distance, to cross the careful line they'd set so long ago.

She got up from her desk and sat on her couch just as he was walked into her office. The case had affected him as well and he was looking a bit weary. She knew how hard he took it whenever a case involved a child. He sat down next to her and sighed reclining back. She focused her gaze on him and he did the same. He saw a strand of hair in front of her eyes and brushed it back, tracing her jaw line. Her breath was crashing like waves across his face and all he wanted to do was get closer to her, but before he could even inch forward she grabbed him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

She pulled away and smiled at him, amused at his slightly stunned face. Then suddenly his soft lips were on hers again, speaking every unspoken word between them. He put his hand through her hair and she traced his lower lip with her tongue. Teasing him. He let out a moan and their kiss grew more passionate with each passing second. Eventually they pulled apart, their breath coming much quicker then usual. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. Her breath hitched and a shiver went down her spine. A shiver of desire.

"I love you too Booth." she whispered back quietly. And she knew she meant it.

"It took you long enough." Booth chuckled, scooting closer to kiss her again. He could get used to this.


	2. I love you

_Hey there. He's just a quick little one shot in Brennan's POV. B/B of course. __So i dont know about you but i cannot wait until next thursday (: 100th episode! Well please read and review._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

I Love you

His words hung in the air. Three simple words. And in that split second she wanted to run. As far as she possibly could.

She wanted to keep herself from the pain that she knew might inevitably follow a temporary period of happiness.

She wanted to keep herself from the hollow ache she felt when someone left her.

She was tempted to throw up her walls once again and disappear. Maybe fly to a distant country and assist with a dig for a year or two. But she also knew that would ruin everything, everything her and Booth had. She knew she'd been in deeper then she'd ever intended to be with anyone. But she was surprised to realize she liked it.

She loved Booth, so why was this so difficult?

Difficult to the Forensic anthropologist and best-selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan with an IQ well over 150.

There was something about her partner that drew her to him. His compassionate heart and his infectious laugh. She loved it all. And somehow he had breached her defenses.

Somewhere between their dynamic teamwork and their incredible chemistry he had metaphorically made his way into her heart.

Over shared Thai takeout and Undercover assignments they had something special. Something she would give up everything to keep.

His constant proximity always put her at ease. Warmth and reassurance spread through her when they locked eyes. She always felt safe and protected when she was with him.

When Booth didn't offer his arm or rest his hand on the small of her back she just didn't feel right. He always put her in a good mood. And he loved her. Why not go for it?

She accepted Booth's premise on love because she felt an emotion she couldn't identify with. An emotion that she felt towards her partner, her best friend. An emotion she could assume was love. But never wanted to admit.

It gave her a sense of belonging when she was with him. Made her smile a little bit more.

But she wondered why he could love her. He deserved better and she wasn't sure she could be enough for him. He would want commitment. But she came to another realization.

She would be committed as long as it was with him. If she could be with him then commitment was something she looked forward too. She wanted to be with him ,and no matter how irrational it might be, she loved him.

"I love you too Booth." she replied softly, before launching himself into his arms. He placed his thumb under her chin and brought her lips to his.


	3. Night at the lab

_So this was a quick oneshot that came to me out of the blue. Nothing too big. Just thought it was nice. Tell me what you think. Really please do. I love reviews so if you do read this please take the time to review. (: Thanks for reading._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Angela was locking up when she heard her. She couldn't believe she was still working. Well she could believe it, because that was Brennan for you. It was Friday night for gods sake. The squints were all heading out for drinks but Brennan insisted on remaining at the lab.

She had just retrieved five hundred year old remains that had been excavated from a small town in Virginia. She had been working on them for no more then twenty minutes when she was interrupted.

"Sweetie, it's Friday. Stop working and live a little." Angela said smiling. "We're all going for drinks. You're coming."

"Ange I have a lot of work to do."

"Bren. We just finished a case, its time to celebrate."

"I'm sorry Ange." she replied, refocusing on the remains before her.

She was so stubborn.

"Have you even eaten today?" Angela asked concerned.

"No I haven't but I will. Besides I ate a suitable breakfast which makes up for my lack of calorie intake for the day. Don't worry." she smiled.

"Angie?" Hodgins called to her. "You coming?"

"Go." Brennan said simply.

Angela sighed in frustration and walked off the platform.

If Brennan wasn't going to listen to her, then Angela knew just who to call to get her out of the lab.

After Angela's departure Brennan began to get lost in her work but before long she heard a familiar voice thundering across the lab.

"Bones?! What are you doing?" Booth asked as he swiped his card and shuffled onto the platform.

"Clearly I am identifying remains." she said, gesturing towards the skull in her hand.

"That was a rhetorical question. I already know what your doing, you know what never mind." he replied with a chuckle. "Come on lets go."

Suddenly he was at Brennan's side pulling her by the arm and turning her to face him.

"Booth! The remains, they could have a family." she mumbled. She could feel the arguement coming, and she knew she was going to loose. Well she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Bones both you and I know this guy's family is not waiting around for him, I think he could wait a few days." he told her pointing in the direction of the remains.

"Come on me and you. Let's go get a drink."

She took a deep breath and his scent crashed over her. He made it so hard for her to concentrate.

"I- I cant. I have to work." she let out a breath and she turned her back to him. What was wrong with her? She was being completely irrational. She couldn't even think she was too distracted by him.

Booth was confused. Brennan was always so coherent. What was the matter with her.

"Bones, come on." he pleaded. And after gazing into his eyes she lost the remnants of her will power.

He loved it when she gave in.

"Fine." she sighed and started too pack up the remains and place them back in limbo. He followed her all the way down and waited patiently by her side. He observed her as she quietly worked. He never could stop admiring her beauty or her intelligence in her area of expertise. Science. Sometimes he really wished he knew what she was talking about. But that was one of the things he loved about her.

After she finished she turned around and looked into his brown eyes. Suddenly he was captured by the sudden urge to kiss her. He put his hand under her chin and before he could stop himself his soft lips were on hers.

He wasn't thinking about the possible damage this could inflict on their relationship just her lips on his and his hand on her waist. He had been waiting so long. At first she was immobile then she suddenly emerged to life and returned the kiss with even more enthusiasm then he'd expected. He pulled her closer and she knotted her hands through his hair, both of them releasing their pent up emotions from the past five years of their partnership. Eventually they pulled apart gasping for air.

"Booth- I love you." she said quietly.

Booth smiled and pulled her into another kiss less urgent then the last. Slow and gentle.

"I love you too Bones." he whispered in her ear. "And I always will."


End file.
